Intel(copyright) SpeedStep(trademark) Technology or other similar variable power technologies makes it possible for the processor in a docked electronic device to run at a higher frequency than when in undocked battery mode. A faster processor generates more heat and typically requires more cooling. Current practice is to design internal electronic device cooling based on maximum performance heat dissipation requirements. However, market studies indicate electronic devices are infrequently used in the high performance mode. As a result, the entire cooling solutionxe2x80x94fans, heat sinks, etc.xe2x80x94are typically larger, heavier, and more expensive than warranted by typical usage models. Based on the current design paradigm, the continued escalation of system performance and powerxe2x80x94aimed at high performance usage scenariosxe2x80x94will require larger onboard cooling solutions occupying a higher percentage of a finite electronic device volume. A prior art electronic device and docking station is illustrated in FIG. 1.